1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more technologies to install a driver into an information processing device.
2. Related Art
A print system has been known, which includes an image forming device having at least a normal mode and a secure mode as operation modes for performing a printing operation on a sheet based upon print data and an information processing device connected with the image forming device. In the normal mode, the image forming device performs the printing operation immediately after acquiring the print data. Meanwhile, in the secure mode, the image forming device performs the printing operation after previously-defined user certification has successfully been done.
In the aforementioned print system, settings on a sheet to be used (for example, a size of the sheet) and a character to be printed (for example, a font of the character) are accepted through a setting screen displayed on a display unit of the information processing device every time the print data is transmitted from the information processing device to the image forming device. In the same manner, settings on the secure mode is accepted through a setting screen displayed on the display unit of the information processing device every time a printing operation is performed (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-310029, hereinafter referred to as '029 Publication). Hereinafter, the print system disclosed in '029 Publication will be referred to as a known print system.
Namely, in the known print system, when a user wishes to perform a printing operation in the secure mode, the user has to configure the settings on the secure mode every time the printing operation is executed.